


I'll Be Back.  I Promise

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Episode Related, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I would have taken you with me.  That's the 'then what'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back.  I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Text in italics was transcribed by me from the episode.

  
“You were gone,” Jack whispered weakly from his hospital bed. It was a question not an accusation. “Thought you couldn’t interfere?” The corner of Daniel’s mouth twitched up in a half-smile.

“The team…,” he said innocently.

“…thought of something,” Jack answered dryly.

“Yeah.” Daniel agreed before lapsing into silence.

“I would have taken you with me,” Daniel announced, apropos of nothing. “That’s the ‘then what.”

“I know,” Jack told him softly.

“I don’t want to be your Oma. But I would have taken you with me.”

“I know.”

“We’d be able to go anywhere, see anything.”

“I know.”

“We’d be together.”

Jack closed his eyes. The pain of losing Daniel was worse than anything Ba’al inflicted. It was tempting to give in. But he knew in his heart that he wasn’t ready to ascend. Daniel’s belief was flattering but he didn’t share it, not yet. Besides he was still needed here and now, and his duty (almost) always came first. So it hurt, but he answered, “I know.”

“There’s still time. Wanna…?”

“Glow with you?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. Trust Jack to find away to annoy a being of pure energy. “Bad pun aside, yes.”

“Nah. I couldn’t leave Carter and Teal’c. You know how emotional T gets.”

“Big baby,” Daniel said mildly. They smiled at each other in commiseration.

_“I always seem to be saying goodbye to you.”_

_“Yeah, I noticed that.” _There was so much he wanted to add. Always too much to get out and never enough time to say it. He settled for, “_Why don’t you stick around for awhile?”_

_“I can’t really.”_

_“You just did.”_

_“Special occasion.”_

_“Christmas?”_

_“No”_

_“Groundhog Day?”_

_“No”_

_“I’ve got my journey. You’ve got yours?”_

_“Something like that yeah.”_

Jack wanted to smile, but he mostly failed. He missed this. He missed Daniel. He tried to think of something to say, something to keep the other man with him just a little longer. Daniel spoke first.

_“Look I know you don’t think so. Right now, I mean I know you have your doubts, but uh… because you’ve been through something no one should have to go through.”_

Daniel paused. Jack just watched him feeling not quite connected to his surroundings. Whatever Janet had pumped into him must have been working, because nothing seemed quite real right now. Except (ironically) Daniel. Daniel was the exception to most things in Jack’s life. Apparently, not even death or ascension could change that.

_“I guess what I’m trying to say is (pause) you’re gonna be alright.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“You’re just gonna have to trust me.”_

_“I can do that. You gonna be okay?” _He wasn’t sure why he asked. Daniel was standing there looking healthy and wonderful and very-not-dead. No reason he should be concerned about Daniel’s well-being. Except that worrying about Daniel was the habit of years.

_“Yeah, I’m gonna be fine.”_

“Your offer – it have a shelf life?”

“No.” Daniel moved closer so that he could look directly down into Jack’s face.

“Good.” Jack watched Daniel intently, willing him to understand. And Daniel did. Understanding Jack was his specialty. Daniel brushed a non-hand _through_ his own. There were brief flashes of places Jack had never seen, coupled with amazing insights too large and wonderful to be remembered. He knew without being told that Daniel was sharing his own experiences and making a promise for the future. Jack stared into the warmth of Daniel’s eyes until the door opened to admit Sam.

Jack turned back to find Daniel had gone. Knowing he would be heard he whispered, “_Thanks_.” He could never decide later if it was real or the beginnings of a dream. But he heard the familiar voice in his head as he drifted off. “I’ll be back. I promise.”


End file.
